This invention relates to a shackle attached to the leaf spring of a suspension system in order to accommodate flex of the leaf spring.
Vehicle suspension systems often include leaf springs which attach to the frame of the vehicle and support the vehicle's axle. Typically, one end of the leaf spring is pivotally attached directly to the frame. The other end of the leaf spring is typically attached to the frame or an equalizer through a pair of shackles. The shackles are pivotally connected to the leaf spring at one end and the frame or equalizer on the other end. The shackle allows the leaf spring to flex in order to absorb the effective change in length of the spring as it flexes.
While the invention is described in relation to a shackle for a leaf spring suspension system, it will be evident that it can be employed in other ways, including as an equalizer between leaf springs.